Love at First Sight
by Aerois
Summary: Ever since he could remember, Vishnal dreamed of the day that destiny would bring him to the person he was meant to spend his life with. But can the butler-in-training really attain his happily ever after, or is it all just a fairytale? (Oneshot written for the RFValentineFever2016 event on tumblr. Vishnal/Dolce)


Um, so this story is actually meant for the RFValentineFever2016 event on tumblr... And I could've posted it there now, but well I'd rather just wait until the proper day. See apparently the theme I based this on is meant to be focused on on the 9th, I thought it said the 6th.

But I'll still post it here because I just finished it and I'm a whore for people's approval.

It's a bit unheard of, but my favorite ship for RF4 is one that's definitely underrated. I've never seen anything for them, so here I go! Oh, I guess to achieve this scene I've sort of modified a certain character's introduction, but eh, that's what fanfiction is for. Enjoy!

* * *

Having 12 younger siblings, Vishnal grew up positively _steeped_ in anything related to child-rearing. And although taking care of children certainly had its downfalls (like dirty diapers, food fights, stubborn colds, tantrums), there was one aspect he secretly, fervently loved.

Love at First Sight. The all-powerful, awe-inspiring driving force behind nearly every fairytale that no child grew up without hearing of at least once. Oh sure; it was a silly idea, because in real life relationships were far more complex. Laughable really. And love, _true_ love, was something that took time and especially effort to cultivate. Not to mention it was far less acceptable for a grown man to find the notion of fairytale romance so utterly appealing as opposed to, say, a little girl.

And so, although it was something on his mind for more often than he liked to admit, Vishnal kept his wishes of love at first sight locked away deeply in his heart. …Except, of course, for when he ended up reading fairytales to children. Or when anyone asked him about his love life. Or any time he saw a couple walking through the streets, holding hands and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

So, really, never.

"Princess, please!" he pouted, an embarrassed flush staining his cheeks. "I-is it really that weird…?"

Frey chuckled. "No, not really, it's just… Different. But in a good way. I don't think I've ever met a guy so eager to fall in love. Most guys are terrified of stuff like that!"

"Really?" he sighed. "Usually when I tell people about it, they just laugh at me and tell me I'm too old to believe in that sort of thing."

It was high noon in Selphia, and the sunlight filtered through the windows of the castle, making the ivory walls almost radiant. Frey had been visiting him that afternoon, chatting about nothing in particular when she'd noticed what seemed to be a very old, much loved book on the bookcase. She almost immediately plucked it out of the shelf and inspected it. Before he could stop her, her eyes were skimming the tome, a smile widening at each title she flipped past. He told her of his large family, and how it lead him to his strange, not-so-secret wish.

He clenched his fists, his eyes taking on that trademark Vishnal shine.

"But I do believe it will happen if I try hard enough! After all, if it's in the stories, it had to come from somewhere, right?!"

"Uh, well Vishnal, I'm not sure if—"

"So I just have to keep trying! If I just keep my heart open and try my very hardest to find her, wherever she is, then fate _will_ bring us together!"

Frey gave a wary laugh, but tried to smile all the same. It was hard _not_ to put your confidence in Vishnal when he was always so certain of himself. And who knew, maybe with an outlook like that he really could find "the one." If people even had those. But Frey liked to think it would be best to figure out who her _own_ self was before she went gallivanting off to tackle anything else. Something about it did nag at the back of her head, though.

"But Vishnal, is there really even a way to know? I mean, even if you meet the one you're destined for, wouldn't it be possible that you just don't realize it?"

"Oh no, not at all!" he protested. "They say that when you meet your true love, you just _know_ , and you fall in love with them instantly!"

"Without even knowing their name or a thing about them?"

"Yes!"

"But… how would that even work?"

He sighed wistfully, his eyes glazing over. "It just _happens_ , like magic. It's like everything in your life suddenly makes sense, and you just instantly connect with them. And your heart starts pounding, and you feel like you're flying, and—and you just _know_."

She blinked a few times. "Wow."

"You're going to laugh again, aren't you?!" he cried.

"N-no, not at all!" she squeaked, a hand covering her upturned lips.

"You're so cold-hearted, Princess! After everything you've been through you really can't believe in fairytales?"

"Weeeell," she drawled, "It does look like we've got another Sleeping Beauty in town that I was going to go visit. Why don't you come with me and we can see if true love's kiss can wake them up? Ahahaha!"

He scowled for a moment, but it was quickly replaced by a look of intrigue.

"Wait, you found someone again? What happened this time?"

"Right, I'll explain on the way," she said, swinging the door open. "See…"

* * *

"Ah, Frey, Vishnal," Jones greeted. "Good to see you. Are you here to visit the patient?"

"Jones! How are things? Still not waking up?" she questioned, her face serious and hardened. Frey was as easygoing as they came in most respects, but it when it came to her duties she really put her all into it. Vishnal was glad the kingdom had someone so responsible to depend on.

"Err, yes," Jones said, "About that…"

"Hey, uh, are you really sure about all this?" a voice came from the top of the stairs. "Because I—"

There was a moment of shock as everyone's eyes flickered to the figure now at the bottom of the stairs. For the shortest moment, her expression seemed wary, vulnerable even. But she straightened her back and quieted. Jones gave her a reassuring smile. Frey gasped.

And Vishnal felt the floor rip out from underneath him. Heedlessly, mercilessly, it all rushed through him at once; like waking up, like breathing after being held underwater. An almost aching sense that he'd stumbled upon something precious he lost long ago, while every fiber in his being screamed out to grasp her until death took him from the earth. It was like nothing he'd ever felt in his life. And then he knew— this was it. _She was the one_.

"Dolce, what good timing! This is the girl I told you about, our resident Princess, Frey. She's had a lot she's wanted to ask you. I'm sure you two will have a lot to talk about."

Frey beamed, her hands clasped gratefully at her chest. "Oh, you're alright! Thank goodness!"

The mysterious girl fiddled shyly with her gloves, not quite sure what to make of her situation and the sunny pigtailed girl now hovering around her. But her hesitation lasted only a moment, and she lifted her chin up gracefully.

"Jones told me about what you did for me… I don't remember much at all. But, thank you. My name is Dolce," she greeted formally, a polite hand extended.

"I'm Frey, and, really, it was no problem! I'm just so surprised you woke up this fast!"

Frey closed Dolce's delicate hand in her own, shaking it eagerly. Though they'd only just met, Dolce could tell Frey was a lively and kind person. If everyone else in the village were as nice as Jones, Nancy, and Frey, then maybe adjusting to a new life in a new time period wouldn't be so bad... And here she thought she'd never even wake up in the first place. Well, life was full of surprises like that, she supposed.

She gave a light smile to the blue haired man next to Frey. "And who might you be?"

"…Me?!" he cried, suddenly keenly aware that it took him at least three seconds to respond.

"Oh! Uh, I, um… I'm Vishnal!" he spat awkwardly. He could've kicked himself for being such a klutz, but judging by how shaky his knees felt at the moment it wasn't a good idea. So much for making the perfect first impression. She probably thought he was a complete _idiot_ now. No, no, no! He couldn't give up, not like this! Maybe it wasn't too late!

"Vishnal? Well, it's nice to meet you, Vishnal," she replied coolly, but there was an amused glint in her eyes that sent a shiver down his spine.

He could've squealed. She was so… so _suave_! Here he was floundering like a fish and it didn't faze her one bit! And that mischievous look, it was just too much! He almost had to remind himself to breathe, she was so gorgeous. Even the way she moved was perfectly polished. And her voice was just utterly enchanting. It was soft and dainty, but the pitch was a low timbre, warm and rich. He found himself falling harder and harder for her with each word she spoke. There'd be no sleeping tonight; this voice was going to spin his head around until he was dizzy and drunk on it.

When her hand closed gently around his, he swore he felt sparks. He wondered if her heart was pounding as fast as his was. If that were true, then she had a master poker face. If not… well, then he'd just have to knock her socks off. Hard work never scared him anyway.

"I'm a butler-in-training at the castle," he rambled, longing to steal as much of her time as he could. "Really though, I'm here to help anyone, especially new villagers! I would be so happy if you would come to visit me—us! Come to visit _us_ sometime!"

Her petite shoulders shook with a chuckle.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Um… you can let go of my hand now."

"R-right!" he yelped, "Sorry about that."

He slipped his hand away, already feeling morose and lonesome. Maybe, with some luck, Dolce would settle down and live somewhere near the castle. Somewhere close enough that he could naturally see her every day, without making himself look too desperate. There was no denying it, he would have to see her every single day from now on. He'd make up a million excuses if he had to, and if he ran out of those, then he'd just come right out and say it! This was true love, after all. And nothing could get in the way of that!

"Dolce, you've had a trying day. Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest? We can always figure everything else out tomorrow," Jones suggested.

"Well… alright," she conceded. "I'll be seeing you, then," she nodded to Frey and Vishnal, and ascended the staircase, ornate dress swaying elegantly.

"Oh, and Vishnal? If you would, please don't drool everywhere, it's not exactly sanitary," Jones teased.

Frey dissolved in laughter, "Seriously, Vishnal, your tongue's practically on the ground! Ahaha!"

"Wh-whaaaat?!" he shrieked. "Y-you guys could tell?!"

"How could we _not_?!" Frey cried incredulously. "You literally got so nervous you forgot your own name!"

He tugged at his hair, a surge of dread twisting his gut. If _they_ could tell, then surely she could! This was a disaster. There was no _telling_ what she thought of him now! And she was probably up there laughing at him, too!

"Ohhh man!" he groaned. "B-but I couldn't help it! She was just so… so…"

He cut himself off, suddenly feeling very flushed, and even more insecure.

"A-anyway, that doesn't matter! What matters is that I will not let her slip away from me!"

Frey's eyebrows shot up. "Vishnal, you don't mean…"

"That's right! Frey, you may not believe in it, but I know for myself that it's true! She's the one for me, she's my _true love_. I'm certain of it!"

His eyes ablaze, he sprinted for the door and flung it open, the warm summer breeze wrapping around him. Pages on Jones' desk scattered, and the white curtains of the examining room fluttered lazily. Jones dove after his errant paperwork, fussing about needing to clean the place up.

"Vishnal, where are you going?!" Frey cried.

He whipped around, pinning the doctor and the princess with the most determined gaze he'd ever held in his life. Vishnal, who had always been so mild mannered, almost meek, suddenly looked as though he held the secret to the universe.

"Well I can't make a woman fall for me by just sitting around and doing nothing! So that's why…"

The trees behind him rustled, wind flaying his hair wildly. Frey found herself holding her breath. For once, Vishnal was being… well… _cool_! And he was usually such a dork! Maybe falling in love was making him a little more mature, maybe—

"That's why I'm going to go home and train as hard as I can!" he shouted.

Frey felt herself turn to stone and crack. " _Huh_?"

"That's right!" he continued. "After all, romancing a woman is a very sensitive art! And there are a multitude of different books on romance that I can use as a guide. I'm going to learn as much as I can. I'm going to make her fall for me no matter what!"

He spun and tore off for a few steps, but then halted and turned back to the door, still hung open in the aftershock of his outburst.

"Oh!" he called. "J-just don't tell anyone else about this, please! I'd like to keep it a secret!"

"Well it's hard to keep secrets when you shout everything loud enough for the town to hear!" an irritated voice called from the open window above him.

Vishnal froze, his eyes threatening to pop out of his head.

"Of course, if you really think you can win me over just because you read a few books, then I'd like to see you try," Dolce said. She tried to look as uninterested as possible, but it was easy to notice the dark blush staining her cheeks. Of course, she was nowhere near as flushed as Vishnal was, who sucked in a deep breath and pointed an almost accusing finger.

"M-M- Miss Dolce!" he bellowed, louder than ever before. There was no turning back now, if he ran home with his tail tucked between his legs he'd never be able to face her again! It was now or never!

"I know that we have only just met, but… but I am a man who believes in true love! And from the moment I laid eyes on you—"

"Which was five minutes ago," she muttered.

"—I could sense that you were the one meant for me! S-so even though it's rash of me to say this, and even though you may not feel the same, I will not give up! I truly believe we were destined for each other! I only ask that you give me a chance!"

She sighed. "Even if I say no, you're still going to come back and bother me again, so it's not like it matters…"

He grinned from ear to ear. "So that's a yes?! I can come back?!"

"What?! N-no, I-I didn't mean—"

"Oh, Miss Dolce, you've made me the happiest man in the world! I promise you won't regret this!" he cheered.

"I think I already do," she moaned to herself, dropping her head into her hands.

Before she could get another word in edgewise, he had made a break for the castle at breakneck speed, practically shouting and jumping in the air. Frey appeared in the doorway, awkwardly waving and trying to salvage what was left of Dolce's impression of Selphia.

"Ahaha… Vishnal's a great guy, really! He just uh… um… See you later!"

Dolce found it quite fitting that she could see storm clouds gathering in the distance.

* * *

You know how people are always like, "Oh, when you write, imagine the worst thing that could happen. Now make it happen"? Yeah, so I followed that advice today. Really hope I don't regret it.


End file.
